


All Again With You

by cantfuckinbelievethis



Series: Riley/Yev [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blood, M/M, im sorry, its not too bad this time tho, riley has anxiety issues, they're only touched upon tho, yev gets hurt again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantfuckinbelievethis/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: How Mickey founds out about Riley and Yev





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep writing Riley/Yev stuff? Someone stop me? I have so many more prompts to do?

Sweat dripped down Riley’s back as he raced through the Southside, heading to the Milkovich place. It was hot that night, even for a Chicago summer. It was midnight and he wanted to make sure that, even with the hour bus ride there, that Yev and him would have enough time to hang out for a while at the beach. All summer they had planned on going down there, but they never got around to it, and now summer was over starting next week.   
  
    Yev was working for the last week, so tonight was the last night to be able to do it. Luckily the back of the Milkovich place had a deck so it was easier to reach Yev’s window than it was to reach Riley’s. He didn’t want a repeat of what had happened a few weeks ago.   
  
    Ian had gotten over finding out about them pretty quickly, and he had agreed not to tell anyone. Riley thought he just secretly loved that they had confided in him first. However, over the past few weeks he had been begging them to at least tell Mickey so he didn’t have to lie to him. Well, tough tits. Riley didn’t want to put up with the entire family telling them how messed up they were, and he didn’t want to put up with Svetlana thinking he wasn’t good enough for her perfect little _Zhenya_. Despite Yev being the one to get in more trouble than Riley ever had, Svetlana had always thought of Riley as a bad influence as if _he_ was the kid with knuckle tattoos.   
  
    Yev and Riley had told the truth about how Yev had gotten hurt, but everyone just figured they had been getting high together…which they had been, but they didn’t add that they had also been making out a little. Riley’s mom had been easily convinced, even though she did tease him about having a crush on Yev. She just didn’t know that Yev reciprocated. Or that Riley had snuck out tonight. Liam had actually spotted him, but then he had just rolled his eyes and continued watching TV. Riley figured that meant he wasn’t going to say anything.   
  
    Riley climbed up onto the deck before quietly knocking on Yev’s window. The curtains, which were really just sheets pinned to the walls, were hanging down, so he couldn’t see whether Yev was getting up or not. He waited a moment before knocking a little louder and he thought he heard some movement. He waited a second longer and the sheets came up, his boyfriend appearing all cute and sleepy-eyed.   
  
    Yev rubbed at his eyes before opening the window and asking, ‘The fuck are you doin’ here, Riles?’   
  
    Riley grinned. ‘We’re going to the beach. C’mon.’   
  
    Yev just sighed and immediately gave in, heading back into his room to grab some of his stuff before climbing out the window and shutting it after him. ‘Why didn’t you just call me?’   
  
    ‘Wouldn’t have been as romantic,’ Riley laughed as they walked back down onto the street.   
  
    Yev just rolled his eyes and followed Riley to the bus stop.   
  
*  
  
Two buses and an hour later, they were stepping off the bus, climbing over the fence, and onto the darkened beach. The only light was coming from the street lights above the beach, which wasn’t that bright. Yev just sighed before following Riley, who had already began to sprint down to the beach.   
  
    Riley collapsed on the sand, laughing loudly. ‘I love the fucking beach.’   
  
    Yev smiled softly before dropping down next to him. ‘Yeah, man, I know. You’re lucky it’s so fuckin’ hot or we would have frozen to death. What do you even want to do? Without the sun, the beach is kind of…boring, don’t you think?’   
  
    Riley scowled at him. ‘If I knew you would ruin my romantic beach trip like this, I wouldn’t have invited you at all.’   
  
    ‘Oh yeah?’ Yev arched his eyebrows, looking so much like his father in that moment that Riley felt a little uncomfortable. ‘Who would’ve you invited then?’   
  
    ‘Oh, you know…’ Riley reclined further against the sand casually. ‘Just any number of the guys and girls who are lined up at my door. I’m pretty cute if you haven’t already noticed.’   
  
    Yev rolled his eyes, standing and peeling his shirt off. ‘Race you to the ocean, dickbag.’   
  
    He immediately sprinted away and Riley cried out in annoyance, ‘That’s fucking cheating!’   
  
*  
  
Riley burst into laughter as it started raining heavily, out of nowhere. ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’   
  
    Yev laughed too, splashing his boyfriend with water before heading back to shore. ‘Shit, man. It’s about time we get back anyway.’   
  
    Riley sighed, following after him. ‘I don’t _wanna_.’   
  
    ‘C’mon, man, I have work in the morning and it’s three-thirty. I’m gonna be dead on my fuckin’ feet as it is.’   
  
    Riley rolled his eyes, jumping on his boyfriend’s back and cackling as they fell to the sandy ground. ‘I hate you working so much. It’s bullshit. You don’t even need a job.’   
  
    Yev rolled them over so they were lying next to each other, panting from laughing so hard. ‘I know, but I like working. Gives me something to do, you know? Plus, then I have more money to use on our dates and shit.’   
  
    Riley beamed. ‘Okay. That sounds okay, then. Maybe I should get a job too.’   
  
    ‘What for? You don’t like working, you lazy shit.’   
  
    ‘Fuck off. Maybe I wanna make some money to spend on my boyfriend.’ Riley shuffled forward to kiss Yev, just as a light shone on them.   
  
    ‘What the fuck are you doing out here? You can’t fuckin’ be out here!’ a voice cried out and they looked up in surprised to see two cops heading toward them.   
  
    ‘Shit, Riles, run!’ Yev snapped.   
  
    They immediately scrambled to their feet, not bothering to collect their shirts and shoes and just sprinted away. Riley was halfway up the beach when he heard a grunt and the slam of a body. He looked back to see Yev sprawled out on the ground. Riley glanced anxiously at the quickly approaching cops before heading back to Yev.   
  
    ‘You okay?’ he panted.   
  
    Yev groaned, rolling over to reveal a cut above his eyebrow. ‘I tripped on something.’   
  
    ‘Why are you always getting hurt on our dates?’ Riley groaned as he tried to pull Yev up. ‘No more secret rendezvous, alright? It ain’t worth it. Now get the fuck up, Yev!’   
  
    Yev huffed but managed to pull himself up and start running along with Riley. Only a second later, though, he felt Riley’s hand slip out of his own as his boyfriend was tackled from behind. Yev immediately slid to a stop, looking behind him to see Riley struggling on the ground, a cop on top of him.   
  
    ‘Get the fuck off him!’ Yev growled, moving forward only to be held back by the other cop.   
  
    ‘Just stop struggling kid!’ the cop on top of Riley demanded.   
  
    Riley took a deep breath but stopped. Yev knew how much Riley hated being confined. It usually made him panic and sometimes he even had panic attacks when he was crowded in by someone else. Yev eyed Riley nervously as the cop held onto Riley’s arms as he climbed off him. Once Riley was handcuffed, he was lifted and Yev could see that his eyes were a little watery. Yev gulped, wanting nothing more than to go and hug his boyfriend, but he was already being handcuffed by the other cop and they were being pushed into the back of a cop car. Despite all the trouble Riley liked getting himself into, he had never been arrested, so Yev knew he was terrified.  
  
    ‘Dad’s gonna be so fuckin’ mad,’ Yev sighed, resting his head back onto the headrest and leaning against Riley in comfort.   
  
*  
  
The moment his phone started buzzing, Ian knew it was something about Yev and Riley. He could just feel it in his bones. Those kids were going to be the fucking death of him.   
  
    ‘Ian, can you fuckin’ answer that already?’ Mickey groaned, rolling over and shoving a pillow over his head.   
  
    Ian huffed before picking up his phone. ‘Hello?’   
  
    ‘Hello, uh, Mr. Gallagher? We have your son and…nephew here down at the police station,’ an uncomfortable voice said.   
  
    ‘What were they arrested for?’ Ian rubbed at his forehead, already feeling a migraine coming.   
  
    ‘Trespassing. And I would say that if we hadn’t gotten there earlier, public indecency.’   
  
    Ian rolled his eyes. Fucking teenagers. ‘Alright. I’ll be right down. Thank you.’   
  
    ‘Who was arrested for what?’ Mickey sounded much more awake now.   
  
    ‘Yev and Riley were arrested for trespassing. Gotta go and get ‘em.’   
  
    Mickey sighed. ‘Alright. I’m coming.’   
  
    Ian was about to say no, but then decided fuck it, these kids got themselves into this situation, they could handle Mickey finding out about them and just be glad it wasn’t Svetlana.   
  
*  
  
When Mickey and Ian came into the police station to pick up Yev and Riley, the last thing Mickey expected was to see two shirtless boys handcuffed to a bench — one of which had a cut above his eyebrow. Yev smiled sheepishly up at him as the police officer told them about how they had been found at the beach.   
  
    ‘Now, it’s none of my business, but when we walked up and found them…kissing.’ The policeman appeared to shudder. ‘And then found out that they were cousins? Well, let’s say it was a bit of a shock. I want to suggest that maybe they get some counselling as these boys are clearly troubled.’   
  
    Mickey’s eyes widened at this new bit of news, but instead of blowing up, he schooled his features and said, ‘Thanks. Can we have the fuckin’ kids now?’   
  
    The police officer gave them the stink eye before getting Yev and Riley. Mickey said nothing to them, but scowled and shoved them toward the door. Ian just followed, not saying a word either and keeping his expression blank. As soon as they were all settled in the car, Mickey turned around to full-on glare at them.   
  
    ‘What the fuck is going on?’ Mickey snapped. ‘And _don’t_ lie to me.’   
  
    ‘Well…’ Riley said.   
  
    ‘You see…’ Yev frowned, unsure of how to explain it all.   
  
    ‘Oh my fucking God, they’re dating, Mick,’ Ian blurted, happy to finally be allowed to say what he had wanted all this time. ‘Yev and Riley? They’re boyfriends. Yev’s pan and Riley’s bi, and they’re a couple.’   
  
    Mickey frowned. ‘What the fuck? Why didn’t you just say so?’   
  
    Riley looked down at his hands, blushing. ‘Everyone will say that it’s wrong, because everyone thinks we’re cousins.’   
  
    Mickey nodded slowly. ‘But you’re not? So who gives a shit about everybody else? My question is why were you at a fuckin’ beach?’   
  
    Yev laughed. ‘Riley wanted to do something _romantic_.’   
  
    Mickey snorted. ‘Yeah, that sounds about right. Fuckin’ Gallaghers, man, get used to it.’   
  
    The Gallaghers cried out indignantly, ‘Hey!’   
  
    Mickey arched his eyebrows at his son as if to say, “See? They know I’m fucking right.”   
  
    Ian just rolled his eyes at his husband before starting the car. ‘Whatever, Mick. You love it. Anyway, apparently this has to remain a secret, so you can’t tell anyone.’   
  
    ‘I’m just mad that you knew and clearly didn’t tell me, Gallagher.’   
  
    Ian sighed. ‘I wanted to tell you, trust me. These fuckwits wouldn’t let me!’   
  
    ‘Whatever. You’ll just have to make it up to me,’ Mickey replied suggestively.   
  
    Yev and Riley just exchanged disgusted glances before ignoring the adults as they began their ridiculous flirting.   
  
    Yev leant in toward Riley and whispered, ‘So no more secret romantic shit?’   
  
    Riley scowled, lightly touching above Yev’s cut. ‘Only stuff that will get you hurt. Romantic stuff is still happening though.’   
  
    ‘Like what?’ Yev laughed, but Riley only shrugged in response.   
  
    There was so much more stuff that Riley had planned for him and Yev, but he decided not to touch on any of that tonight.   
  
    He really didn’t need to know any of that yet. He’d find it out for himself soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to try and end all of this series the same way.


End file.
